Talk:Girl Genius Fans
Several contributors have requested info on what else goes on beyond this site. We have various articles so I thought we could use a general one to point to them and collect other interesting information. I didn't have time to track down the pointers so currently it is just an outline form. More to come. Feel free to flesh out. --Rej ¤¤? 20:29, March 3, 2010 (UTC) :Isn't this article redundant? We have links to all the other major groups on the Community Portal page. -Evaneyreddeman 20:54, March 3, 2010 (UTC) :: Good question. The community portal misses some of the things I've found. More importantly I never think of going there because of the title. There are some fans who have great gg pictures on their flickr sites. (Kordite and even Cheyenne Wright for example. Then there is the purple one who channels Maxim and voices the The Weasel Queen in the radio plays. It would be nice to have a space to mention them. The goal of this site is somewhat nebulous at this stage. But its a great name and I think we can figure something useful to do with it. ::I'm also wondering whether redundancy is such a bad thing. Language and stories thrive on redundancy even repetition. One of the major problems with this site is navigation. How many times have you remembered a great paragraph and wondered where you left it? Or how to find a particular minor characters page? (right now the weasel queens) ::I'm rambling. I haven't figure out exactly what motivates this page. I have it on good authority of my muse that this page is needed. Now if only I can get her to divulge "for what?".--Rej ¤¤? 22:57, March 3, 2010 (UTC) This Page vs. Community Portal After the discussion above I went back and looked at Girl Genius:Community Portal. What I see is a page working to serve two purposes. It starts off giving rules and details for editing this wiki. Then it sways into an index of other sites and places. The fact that the editing purpose comes first makes me not associate the portal with its index function. The notion I had for this page is to feature fans and fun fan things that happen in the name of GG. Pointers from here would largely be to other internal pages. My current thinking is that the Communitity Portal page should be broken up so that each purpose it serves can have its own page. *Community Portal to outside links. *Community Portal to Users Guide to Girl Genius Wiki. Then link to those from here? Also I just realized the portal is in "Girl Genius:" namespace. That makes it harder to find and maybe harder to edit? (I can't tell anymore. They gave my sysop privileges recently.)--Rej ¤¤? 01:10, March 4, 2010 (UTC) :I suppose I got in on the ground floor with this wiki; I've always known about the links on the community portal page. Personally, I like the community portal. It's a nice "one-stop" sort of page. I don't know how we'd do it, but I wouldn't mind making it more obvious. (What links to it, anyway?) I agree that the scope you're planning for this page is wider, and should be wider. But that makes me worried. If we try and include all fan activity, where would we stop? I can name half a dozen GG fans from deviantArt off the top of my head (many of whom also are Jaeger cosplayers). But I can also find, within five minutes, about a dozen other people who have contributed GG fanart to that site. Would we link to all of it? The best of it? To the people who we ask and they say "yes, link me!"? What about those we'd miss? Cosplay and props make a for a similar conundrum. We'd need/want to get permission to post links or photos, and how would we establish what was "good enough" to link to? As someone who also follows GG cosplay (and cosplay in general) I can tell you that even GG cosplay varies in quality (though not a widely as cosplay in general. Go us!) Do we really want to be the ones arbitrating levels of quality, with all the potential ugliness there? There really is some amazing stuff out there, though. Kordite's work on the Locket stands out, as does Geneviere's Maxim (poor girl, I'm sure I mangled the spelling of her name). And I've seen a lovely Mama Gkika...and I could go on. See why I'm worried? I think that if we tried to cover "everything cool" we'd get swamped pretty quick. But I respect your muse. I see no problem with letting the page sit for a while, until it finds its focus. (Well, part of me wants to be all tidy and not have too many "work in progress" pages. But that's silly, and stifles growth of the wiki, so we'll ignore it.) Hmm...ya know, making a nice, annotated list of DA GG fans amuses me. Whatever this page becomes (still not convinced it's a good idea) it would be interesting. But enough rambling. -Evaneyreddeman 22:30, March 4, 2010 (UTC)